


Us

by AnBouwer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, M/M, Romance, kind of friendship?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: Serie de micro drabbles con palabras al azar.





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** Un poco OCC. Sin orden cronológico.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece si no a  **Hidekaz Himaruya** yo solo lo tome para escribir algunas locuras.

**001\. Película.**

No era secreto para nadie el hecho de que Alfred fuera un completo idiota por ver películas de terror aun cuando les tenía miedo, pero lo que los demás no sabían era que lo hacía a propósito.

— ¿Arhur, puedo dormir contigo hoy? –pregunto con tono asustado mientras se acercaba a la cama del mayor quien solo gruñía, se metió en ella y se abrazó del cuerpo del inglés estrujándolo contra suyo, una sonrisa desapercibida apareció en su rostro a la vez que lo escondía en los cabellos del mayor.

Arthur bufó molesto dejándolo hacer, no tenía ni ganas de reprender al americano por haber visto aquella película a pesar de sus advertencias. Ya mañana le diría unas cuantas cosas… Y a Kiku le insinuaría que le recomendara otro filme de horror a Alfred para esa misma noche.

[137]

**002\. Rosas.**

Ese año sus rosas habían crecido maravillosamente, eran hermosas. Tal vez invitaría a Alfred a tomar un poco de té ahí para que las mirara también… Aunque él no despegaría la vista de sus ojos azules como el cielo.

[39]

**003\. Duda.**

Y si no hubieran nacido como países, ¿Se habrían conocido?

[10]

**004\. Soleado.**

Lo que más odiaba de los días calurosos—aparte del calor—era que a Alfred le daban unas tremendas ganas de ir a la piscina y eso quería decir que lo iban a forzar a nadar... O al menos intentar nadar.

[41]

**005\. Tiempo.**

10 años no eran nada en su vida, pero en esos instante los 30 minutos que se veían entre los recesos de la reunión eran insuficientes.

[26]

**006\. Miedo**.

¿Y si algún día se separaban para siempre?

No era imposible, aunque admitía que la opción de tener la respuesta equivocada le daba miedo.

[24]

**007\. Sonrisa.**

Esa sonrisa llena de felicidad era lo que más amaba de él y más si él era quien la había provocado.

[21]

**008\. Orgullo I.**

Llevaba más de 2 horas encerrado en su habitación y al parecer a Arthur no le importaba, pero bueno, no era como si a él le importara lo que el cejas raras hiciera.

Estaba muy molesto y no se iba a disculpar.

[42]

**009\. Orgullo II.**

Dejo su taza de té sobre la mesa y suspiró. Tal vez era mejor ir a hablar con Alfred y decirle que lo sentía...

No, no, no. No iba a disculparse por algo que no era su culpa.

[38]

**010\. Abrazo.**

—Tengo frio… –murmuro en voz baja y Alfred sonrió mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo.

[14]

**011\. Desayuno.**

Se removió perezoso entre las sabanas, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana lo había despertado y al parecer no lo dejaría en paz, ahora volver a dormir no era una opción. Sus manos se movieron por el colchón buscando algo que no encontró.

Mierda. Arthur se había levantado antes que él y eso quería decir que en ese instante se encontraba en la cocina. Un olor a quemado combinado con té le dio la razón. El inglés estaba preparando el desayuno.

[83]

**012\. Juegos.**

Nunca entendería la razón por la cual a Inglaterra no le gustaba jugar videojuegos con él. O por qué le gustaban más los aburridos juegos de mesa.

[27]

**013\. Mordida.**

El reflejo frente a él se puso rojo a más no poder, volteo la mirada a su hombro y la vio. Una mordida. Le había dicho que no lo mordiera y le hizo caso omiso. Ya se las pagaría.

[39]

**014\. Disculpa.**

¿Ya cuantas veces iban? ¿23? ¿24? Tal vez más, ya había perdido la cuenta y Arthur no parecía ceder, aunque se sentía un tanto culpable, no creía que fuera para tanto su enojo, solo era una tonta vajilla vieja lo que había roto.

[43]

**015\. Pesadilla.**

Odiaba las noches lluviosas, siempre le traían recuerdos de aquella vez, de cuando América se independizo de él.

[18]

**015\. Gato.**

Otra pelea de IggyNeko con Inglaterra solo por una revista porno, ¿Acaso el gato era igual de pervertido que el dueño?

[21]

**016\. Postre.**

Tal vez Arthur no sabía cocinar y quemaba todo, pero aceptaba que su tarta de manzana era estupenda.

[18]

**017\. Celos.**

Él se sentía celoso de Toris y al parecer Alfred estaba celoso de Francis.

[14]

**018\. Lujuria**

Ya nada importaba más que tenerlo en su cama y poseerlo una y otra vez.

[15]

**019\. Marca.**

Escucho un grito de enfado de parte de Arthur, ya se había dado cuenta la mordida…

[16]

**020\. Promesa.**

No importaba lo que pasara, se volverían a encontrar de nuevo. En otra vida, otro mundo, lo volverían a hacer. Era una promesa.

[20]

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... Esto fue algo que escribí hace MUCHO tiempo, pero recién lo edité y es hora de publicarlo, de nuevo, lol.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. ❤
> 
> _Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo._


End file.
